EBF una historia bajo el mar?
by xYhennireX
Summary: nuestros héroes ganaron contra Diosgato, ellos se merecían un disfrute, pero unos enemigos aparecen ante ellos, son unas sirenas y se han llevado a matt, ¿que harán nuestros héroes?, mientras Lance sigue intentando estar con Natalie y Anna, Natz no sabe por cual elegir, un triangulo amoroso los espera, aunque ahora Natz tendrá que enfrentarse con una rival en el amor
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Nuestra historia comienza después de la lucha de nuestros héroes contra Diosgato, Anna, Matt, Lance y Natalie (Natz) se encontraban festejando por impedir la destrucción del mundo, lance seguía observando a Natalie aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba en tal vez caerle a Anna, Natalie sigue triste porque quería tener una historia de amor decente y no la tuvo, Anna era felicitada por las personas de bosqueverde y Matt disfrutaba de comer un banquete de carne solo para ellos 4 en agradecimiento por ayudarlos, aunque siendo sincero él esperaba más tesoros

Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, nuestros héroes estaban aburridos, nunca pensaron que la vida tranquila sería tan aburrida, querían aprender nuevas técnicas y luchar de nuevo, claro que junto a la nueva integrante, en verdad Lance, Matt y Natalie esperan que ella se una a ellos, sobre todo Natalie por ser la única chica del grupo

"oye Anna" Natalie la llama y esta rápidamente atiende a su llamada "sería muy agradable tenerte en el grupo, la verdad es que eres como la amiga que nunca tuve, aunque avece me molestas, pero eso también es parte de la amistad, creo"

*ríe* "oye, me parecen agradables pero, la verdad no se que decidir, quedarme en casa junto a mi familia y estar junto a la gente que siempre ha cuidado de mí o ir con ustedes viviendo aventuras llenas de peligros, comedia, drama, acción y dejar a mi pueblo atrás por eso, en verdad es una decisión muy difícil"

Natalie se entristece, comprendía muy bien lo que significaba para ella su pueblo, y obligarla a irse de él solo por sus caprichos egoístas estaba mal, pero no quería irse sin ella, no quiere no volverla a verla, no después de las aventuras que pasaron juntos "comprendo"

"no te entristezcas, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor" dice Anna a Natalie quien con un gran suspiro acepta "bien, ahora si me disculpas, iré a hacer algo que me mandaron"

"¿quieres que te ayudemos?" Natalie buscaba una forma de estar los 4 juntos de nuevo para que ella pudiera disfrutar un momento más antes de no verla otra vez en un futuro

"no, no te preocupes, esta misión es muy sencilla, no hace falta ir tantas personas, además con mi nivel actual es poco probable de que me puedan vencer" dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

"está bien, supongo" dice en voz baja

"nos vemos" agita su mano despidiéndose

*asiente* se sentía sola de nuevo, queda observando como la chica se va entre las sombras hasta no poderla ver más

OOO

"oye Matt" este no le responde porque estaba muy distraído comiendo carne "Matt" sigue sin prestarle atención y esto lo enfurece, así que agarra una piedra y se la lanza con fuerza "¡Matt!"

*sobándose* "auch, ¡oye eso duele!"

"Tal vez no te la hubiera lanzado si me estuvieras prestando atención" dice molesto

Matt fruñe el sello "¿Qué quieres?"

"es sobre Anna, amigo no sé si deba caerle a ella, me gusta Natalie pero a ella no perece gustarle yo"

"¿y ahora que piensas hacer?" al parecer se dio cuenta de que Lance planea algo

"bueno, yo, esto, no sé si debería pero, pienso que es momento de llegar a medidas drásticas"

"¿a qué te refieres?" sin comprender lo que Lance le decía

"esta noche me le declararé a Natalie" dice confiado

*se ahoga, traga y respira* "uff esa fue una información difícil de digerir" Lance se le queda viendo raro "a bueno sobre lo que me dijiste, pienso que está bien, tal vez a ella le guste eso, después de todo ella misma lo dijo, quería una historia de amor más decente ¿no?, solo procura no arruinarlo con tus comentarios"

"¿a qué te refieres a mis comentarios?, puedo hablar con ella tranquilamente, bueno dependiendo, tal vez tenga que llevar cámaras en mi ropa para verla indirectamente, ya que puede que me ruborice solo un poco" dice apenado

*suspira* "a eso mismo me refiero" bota una gota estilo anime "actúa normal" lo piensa un rato "creo que eso también está mal, mejor actúa como lo hacen las demás personas normales"

"muy bien" piensa un rato "oye, ¿Cómo que personas normales?, ¿me crees raro?"

"solo un poco" ríe, Lance lo ve con ira "no tienes tiempo que perder"

"es cierto, bueno adiós" sale corriendo

"bueno, ahora que se fue seguiré disfrutando de mi comida" dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y antes de poderle dar un bocado a la carne el suelo empieza a temblar haciendo que su preciada carne se cayera y se pusiera a llorar de modo chibi "mi carne, que desperdicio, ahora está llena de arena, ¿habrá cambiado su sabor?" la agarra y la muerde, sonándole los dientes y dándole escalofríos "sabe horrible"

OOO

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice Natalie quien enseguida va hasta donde había dejado a los chicos atrás

OOO

"waaa, ¿un terremoto?, y yo que estaba comprando los preparativos, ni modo será para después" sale y va a donde estaba Matt

OOO

La gente de bosqueverde corrían asustados, algo se acercaba al pueblo, algo muy poderoso, ninguno de ellos habían podido detenerlo, rápidamente fueron hasta donde se encontraban nuestros héroes

"¡Matt!" grita Natalie quien se acercaba a él

"¿Natz?" dice Matt quien no parecía preocupado

"¿Dónde está Lance?" pregunta Natalie

"ha, él está buscando ciertas cosas" intenta que ella no se dé cuenta

"aquí estoy" dice Lance detrás de ellos

"¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas preparando lo de…" Lance rápidamente le tapa la boca dejando a una Natalie confundida

"no es nada, jejeje" dice preocupado

"está bien" no le toma mucha atención

*ahogándose* "wuuhuu Lanwe no wuedo wespiraarr"

"¿Qué dices?"

"weu me wueltes"

"no comprendo lo que dices" nota que se vuelve azul y lo suelta

*respira profundo* "¡¿planeas ahogarme siempre?!"

"lo siento, pero la próxima se más discreto" ambos se miran molestos

De repente se escuchan los gritos de las personas, todo bosqueverde y hasta las personas de blancanevada se juntaron en un mismo lugar tratando de reunir muchas cosas

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Natalie a uno de los aldeanos

"unos monstruos, unos temibles monstruos de acercan a arrasarlo todo, buscan las gemas" dice asustado

"pero no se las daremos, preferimos luchar contra esas cosas hasta el final antes que dárselas" dice otro aldeano furioso

"¿otra vez?, pensé que esto de las gemas había terminado" dice Lance

"esperen, eso significa que…" agrega el rubio

"una nueva aventura" dice alegre Natalie interrumpiendo a Matt "¿Dónde estará Anna?"

De repente aparece otro terremoto partiendo el suelo y saliendo de las grietas unos chorros de aguas que hace que algunos de los aldeanos salgan volando

"sea lo que sea, parece que no va a ser tan fácil" Lance parece un poco preocupado

"esto me parece familiar, creo haber visto esta habilidad antes" dice Matt


	2. capìtulo 2

Capitulo 2

De un momento los arboles son partidos a la mitad dando a demostrar la imagen de unas chicas jóvenes, una peli-azul, otra peli-negro, otra peli-naranja, otra-peli blanco y otra peli-morado, todas usaban unas conchas en vez de camisas y unas faldas del color del pelo de cada una, con unos báculos que tenían una perla blanca y algunas azules en medio

La gente parecía desesperada por alejarlas de bosqueverde

"¿ellas son los monstruos?, me parecen humanas" dice ruborizado Lance

"¿son tan poderosas así?" Natalie parecía molesta con Lance

Matt aún trataba de recordar donde pudo haberlas visto

"humanos estúpidos, no nos hagan nuestro trabajo más difícil y dennos las gemas" dice la peli-anaranjada con una sonrisa en su rostro

"no queremos tener que destruirlos" agrega la peli-azul

"dilo por ti, yo en realidad si quiero destruirlos" dice la peli-negra un tanto sombría

"me vale lo que hagan, yo solo quiero llegar a casa" dice la peli-morado un poco triste

"creo que deberíamos dejarlos vivir, no merecen tanto sufrimiento, solo tomemos las gemas y nos vamos" concluye la albina

Mientras los aldeanos luchaban para apartarlas de las gemas en vano, nuestros héroes se acercan a luchar después de haberse preparado, Natalie llevaba su vestido azul y las orejas de conejo con la lanza de viento cortante, Lance llevaba su camisa de capitán y la gorra de santa Claus con su arma de bajo-cero y Matt llevaba puesto la vestimenta y capucha ninja con la espada aguja de hielo

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dice la peli-azul

"yo soy Lance" aún ruborizado

"idiota, no digas tu nombre" le reclama Natalie

"no importa quienes sean, no podrán detenernos" dice la peli-negro

"ya lo veremos" agrega Natalie

La primera en comenzar la lucha es Natalie quien sabiamente invoca al conejo de baba, luego es Lance el que invoca a scanbot para saber sus puntos débiles, al parecer eran mezcladas, la peli-azul era vulnerable al fuego, la peli-naranja era vulnerable al agua, la peli-negro era vulnerable al viento y a los poderes tipo sacro, la peli-morado era vulnerable a la tierra y la peli-blanco era vulnerable a los poderes tipo fantasmales

"esto tomara tiempo, Matt es tu turno" dice Lance

"lo sé" dice y utiliza erupción en la peli-azul el cuál es muy efectivo

"¿Matt?, ¿ese no es?..." dice la peli-negro y decide por atacar a Matt con un ataque normal para quitarle la capucha "lo sabía"

"¡Ha! Es él" dicen todas

"¿ha?, ¿las conoces Matt?" dice Lance, algo molesto al igual que Natalie

"me parece haberlas visto antes pero no recuerdo bien"

"pagaras caro por lo que has hecho" dice furiosa

"¿Qué les hiciste Matt?" Lance botaba humo de la cabeza

"yo no recuerdo haberles hecho algo malo" dice asustado

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, después de que te dimos toda nuestra confianza, algo que nunca habíamos hecho por un humano"

"¡Matt!" esta vez lo dijo Natalie

"parece que no nos recuerda" dice la albina

"le daré algo para que recuerde entonces" la peli-naranja realiza un ataque tipo fuego contra Matt, siendo muy efectivo

"te seré sincera, esto dolerá" la peli-morado invoca a una criatura grande que utiliza viento contra Matt

"no soy de las que recuren a la violencia, pero si es por ti lo hare" la albina llama a una gran lanza que cae sobre el rubio matándolo

"supongo que se lo merecía, me toca revivirlo" dice Natalie pero no podía usar ningún poder mágico "¿qué?, no puedo usar magia"

"¿se olvidaron de mí?" dice la peli-azul

"cierto, tú fuiste la única que pudo haberlo hecho"

"que lenta eres"

Natalie no tenía más opción que atacar con una bomba ya que no tenían suficiente sp para invocar

"yo tampoco puedo usar magia" utiliza lo mismo que Natz, ya habiendo acabado el turno, el conejo de baba les da más vida de la que tienen

"es mi turno nuevamente, lamentaran haberse enfrentado con nosotras" dicho esto utiliza magia para traer a una gran ola contra ambos quitándole la mitad de la vida a los dos

"esto está mal" Lance sentía ira y temor

"¿seremos derrotados?"

"arrepiéntanse" dice la peli-negro invocando a una criatura oscura que atrapa a Natalie

"mi turno jeje" ríe la peli-naranja quien utiliza llamas contra Lance

"me aburro con estas personas" la peli-morado atrae a unos cristales quienes van en contra de ambos, ya tan solo les quedaba poca vida

"el tan solo hecho de haber estado con él los hace imperdonables" la albina con levantar su mano hace aparición de luz explosiva contra Natalie y Lance quienes mueren también

"al parecer ganamos" dice la peli-azul

"aún les falta mucho por aprender" la peli-negro

"entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" la peli-naranja

"¿revivimos al chico para hacerlo sufrir?" la peli-morado

"no deberíamos, después se entristecerá" concluye la albina "mejor lo llevamos con nosotras, allí su castigo será definido"

OOO

Después de un rato, Anna regresa apresurada y agitada después de saber la terrible noticia sobre la aldea, y se encuentra con los chicos dormidos en la casa de uno de los aldeanos

"¿Qué sucedió?" dice exhausta

"no lo sabemos, vinieron unas chicas buscando las gemas y lo hubieran conseguido si no fuera por estos chicos, les dimos unas tazas de café para revivirlos"

"Lance, Natz, ¿y Matt?" se preocupa

"solo estaban ellos dos"

"no puede ser, ¿está seguro?"

"tuve un sueño extraño en el que moría…" decía Natz somnolienta

"me duele la cabeza" decía Lance despertando también

"¿están bien?"

"creo que si… ¡ha! ¿Dónde estamos?" dice Natz

"tranquila están a salvo" se alivia un poco

"¿y Matt?" agrega Lance

"no lo sé, creí que estaría con ustedes"

"lo estaba, hasta hace un rato… ¿Cuánto tiempo paso ya?" dice Lance

"14 horas" dice el aldeano

"¿14 horas? No puede ser" dice preocupada Natz

"se lo llevaron" dice otra persona por detrás

"¿quiénes?" dice Natz

"las chicas, se a donde se lo llevaron"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" dice Anna

"Por qué las escuche a escondidas, dijeron algo sobre el mar del sureste y nombraron algo sobre un castigo"

"¿el mar del sureste?, pero, ¿ese no es lugar de?..." Anna parece conocer algo sobre el tema

"el hogar de las sirenas, el lugar donde se encuentra uno de los Dioses"

"¿un Dios?, creí que Diosgato era el Dios de todo" dice Natalie

"En realidad no, Diosgato solo creo a los gatos para su mundo perfecto, él no creo a los humanos y mucho menos al mundo en sí, hay muchos más Dioses, este Dios por ejemplo, es el Dios del mar, el creador de los animales acuáticos y de todo lo existente en el mar, aunque sea un Dios es algo vulnerable al fuego"

"no me importa quién sea, ya hemos superado a un Dios antes y lo volveremos a hacer si es necesario, no permitiré que se metan con bosqueverde y se salgan con la suya" más que decidida la peli-verde

"iremos, tenemos que recuperar a Matt" dice molesta Natz

"claro" dice Lance, pero en realidad en lo que pensaba era en volver a ver a esas chicas, y pensar que era un lugar de sirenas, estaba celoso de Matt

"¡vamos!" dicen los tres al unísono y salen corriendo

"¿crees que podrán lograrlo?"

"habrá que esperar, si no, esta aldea y todas las demás sufrirán un gran caos si esas chicas regresan de nuevo, tengo fe en esos chicos


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Mientras, en algún lugar

"¿en dónde estoy?" dice un cansado Matt quien mira a su alrededor y nota que estaba esposado de manos y piernas y ve a una de las chicas de hace un rato pero, con cola de sirena "¿Qué?"

"no te muevas, serás nuestro prisionero por ahora, procura no llamar la atención"

"tú eres, una de las chicas de antes"

"¿aún no me recuerdas?"

"no recuerdo nada, se que te me haces familiar, pero no recuerdo nada muy bien"

"yo soy tetsumi, líder de la guardia marina costera de la segunda estrofa bajo las ordenes del gran poderoso"

"¿el gran poderoso?"

"es nuestro Dios, no puedo creer que no nos puedas recordar"

"mala memoria, quizás las recuerde poco a poco"

"eres de lo peor" dice la peli-azul "tu castigo aún no ha sido definido, ya que cierta persona posiblemente este defendiéndote, no sé cómo puede perdonarte"

"¿de quién hablas?"

"del gran poderoso"

"¿y por qué lo haría?"

"no quiero tener que contar la historia, solo cállate y esperemos a que acepte de una buena vez"

De repente la puerta es abierta

"¿acepto?" la otra chica niega

"más que eso, quiere verlo en persona" dice la peli-morado

"sabía que era mala idea traerlo, vamos" lo agarra

"si, si" dice molesto "oye he notado que no tienen pies ¿Qué son?"

"somos sirenas"

"¿he?, ¿pescado?" dice con hambre

"me molestas" fruñe el sello

Después de un rato es llevado a una gran habitación donde se escuchan las trompetas sonar

"pasen"

"gran poderoso, aquí le hemos traído al traicionero"

"déjenlo pasar" las chicas lo miran y lo empujan haciendo que Matt cayera al suelo sin poder pararse bien por las cadenas

Una gran silla frente a él le da una mala señal. Hasta que esta empieza a girar lentamente dejando a mostrar a una linda sirena de pelo y aleta color rosa, con un delantal blanco y una corona flotante

"¿Natalie?" dice Matt al notar su gran parecido a la ya nombrada

"yo no soy Natalie, recuérdalo Matt, recuerda mi nombre"

"perdón, pero es que no puedo recordarlo" la chica se entristece

"mi nombre es Elina, ¿no puedes recordar eso?"

"¿Cuántas veces me lo van a preguntar?, que no" dice ya molesto

"yo soy el gran poderoso"

"¿tu? Pensé que sería un hombre por el nombre"

"no, eso es para despistar al enemigo, muchos la subestiman por ser mujer" dice la peli-negro

"yo soy la Diosa de este mundo acuático, no hay criatura de mar más fuerte que yo en este lugar"

"ya veo por qué, si ellas son tus fieles seguidoras entonces tu serias la boss más fuerte"

"por favor, recuérdame"

"pero ya te dije que no puedo aunque quisiera, claro me parece ya haber visto esto, pero no parece más que un sueño"

La chica deja escapar una lágrima por error

"¡gran poderoso!"

"¡no se acerquen!" las detiene "déjennos solos" las chicas preocupadas asienten y se van dejando una mirada de ira en el rubio

"no sé que esté ocurriendo pero…" es interrumpido por Eline quien lo abraza

"Matt, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte" dice mientras llora

El rubio estaba sorprendido "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué crees que hago?, ¿sabes todo lo que te he extrañado?, te he querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¿enserio?"

Ella asiente "mucho, mucho" dice en tono dulce

De repente los ojos de Matt fueron poniendo claros y sin brillo

"Elina"

"matt" sonríe

"eso es mentira" dice sorprendiéndola, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo y color normal

"¿Cómo?, ¡claro que si es verdad!"

"no finjas estar alegre cuando en realidad estas sufriendo, no es necesario, es muy notable" Elina abre los ojos sorprendida y deja de sonreír

"En verdad eres tú, lo sabía"

"¿he?"

"solo una persona ha podido resistirse a mi encantamiento y ese, eres tú, eres el real"

"¿Cómo que el real?"

"ninguna persona ha podido escuchar mi canto sin caer rendido a mis pies, sobre todo los hombres, todos los hombres son iguales, solo les interesa lo físico, por eso siempre caían ante ese encantamiento, quedaban sumergidos bajo mis palabras que quedaban sin almas, pero tú fuiste el primero en no hacerlo"

"¿Cómo?" parece no comprenderlo

"fuiste tú, el primero en luchar por mí de los humanos pescadores cuando me atraparon de niña, en aquel entonces mi fuerza estaba reducida y no podía defenderme, todos planeaban usarme para sus propios beneficios hasta que…"

Flash Back

"por favor no me hagan daño, prometo no lastimarlos"

"¿pero que nos hará una niña como tú?"

"una sirena, pagaran mucho por ella"

"no, noo…"

_En ese momento fue cuando aprendí a realizar el conjuro, el primer hombre en caer fue ese gordo que quería venderme_

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice al notar que su compañero ya no estaba con ellos "¿Qué le hiciste niñita?"

"yo no lo sé, en serio"

"no me vengas con esas, le hiciste algo pequeña…"

_Iba a golpearme, tenía que hacer algo, así que volví a usar el canto_

"¡hey!, ¿Qué te sucede?" lo voltean y ya estaba bajo mi poder inconsciente "¡wahhh!"

"¡esa niña es un demonio con cara de muñeca, hay que destruirla!"

"¡sí!" dicen todos a la vez

_Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, en aquel entonces solo podía hechizar a uno a la vez y eso no me bastaba para detenerlos, estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que…_

"¡un barco pirata a la vista!

"¿Qué?" empiezan a ser atacados con cañones "¡todos a sus posiciones!"

"¡sí!" dicen todos al unísono

"mientras tú te quedaras aquí" sonríe maquiavélicamente dándome mucho miedo

"¡ataquen!"

_Y así comenzó una lucha entre los pescadores y los piratas mientras yo intentaba escapar_

"¿Qué eres? ¿Un pescado?"

_Esa fue la primera vez que te vi_

"por favor no me hagas daño"

"¿he?, ¿hablas?"

"claro que hablo, no soy un pescado"

"que mal, tenía mucha hambre" parecías desilusionado, lo cual me pareció un poco terrorífico pensar que me querías comer "¿y qué haces aquí?, ¿que eres?"

[¿No sabe que soy?, es muy notable que soy una sirena, si le digo la verdad seguro será igual que esos hombres así que…]

"me han disfrazado de esto esos hombres, por favor sácame de aquí, tengo miedo" *llorar*

"muy bien"

[¿he?, ¿acepto?, no me lo puedo creer, es un idiota]

"gra-gracias"

_Eres una persona muy rara, eso era lo que pensaba de ti en ese momento_

El rubio rompe la red y me recoge en sus brazos, parecía un príncipe cargando a su princesa sirena, como en la historia

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"yo soy Matt" sonríe con aquella manera que hace brillar todo a su alrededor

"yo, yo me llamo…" no sabía si decirle mi nombre, sería peligroso, pero luego volví a ver esa sonrisa y por error lo dije "me llamo Elina"

"bueno ahora que nos conocemos, seremos amigos aventureros, ¿verdad?"

_Mi sorpresa fue tanta, que no podía decir ninguna palabra, que extraño eras en verdad, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención así que no le tome mucho en cuenta_

"primero deberías buscar mi collar"

"¿collar?"

"si, ese collar contiene algo valioso para mí, es de coral rosado y tiene una gran cinta en medio"

"lo traeré"

"¿enserio?"

"claro, porque es un tesoro, ¿no?, no te preocupes lo traeré de vuelta" me lleva a su barco pirata "solo espera aquí, oigan chicos, no se les ocurra hacerle daño, es una amiga, ¿entendieron?"

"si, entendemos"

"bien, regresare luego" se marcha

_No sé porque, pero fuiste el que llamo más mi atención, un humano defendiendo a una sirena_

"amiga…" sonríe

"¿oye, ella no es una…?"

"Al parecer nuestro tonto capitán no se ha dado cuenta"

_Después de un rato regresaste con algunas heridas y muchos tesoros, contando mi collar_

"aquí está"

"lo conseguiste" sorprendida

"claro, no me iba a rendir, aunque ahora estoy muy cansado, quisiera descansar un poco"

"estas herido"

"esas heridas sanaran después de que coma algo"

"¡déjame curarte!"

"¿he?"

"he, digo… por favor, déjame curarte" dice apenada

"¿eres tipo curativa?"

"se puede decir"

"eso es genial, nos hace falta alguien como tú, cada vez que morimos o salimos heridos, tenemos que estar desperdiciando mucho alimento, y como somos muchos es un fastidio, eres justo lo que esperaba, que alivio enserio"

_Sonreíste de tal manera que no pude evitar sentir algo aquí *apunta a su corazón* me agradaba tu manera de ser distraída, sentí que quería estar junto a ti y no regresar a casa, como en la historia, pero, mi familia no lo permitiría, yo solo era una niña, además tú eras un humano, no podrías vivir en el mar por siempre_

"Matt"

"¿sí?"

"yo… bueno, no sé si, ammm" dice toda nerviosa

_En realidad quería que estuviéramos juntos, pero no sabía que ibas a responder, no quería ser rechazada_

"¿tú qué harías si… yo no fuera humana?"

"¿he?"

"responde nada más"

"bueno…" queda pensando "nada en realidad, porque no eres mi enemiga, si no fueras humano aún así te consideraría mi amiga, porque no eres mala persona"

_Nunca pensé que responderías algo así, mi corazón latió muy fuerte que no pude resistirme y por equivocación cante_

"¿Qué es ese sonido?, me siento un poco… mareado"

"¡Ha!, no, lo hice, perdóname, lo siento, no quise hacerlo" se entristece

"¿no quisiste hacer qué?" parece no pasarle nada

"¿Qué?, ¿estás bien?"

"la verdad no mucho, creo que comí algo en mal estado, supongo que ahora sí debería descansar, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo"

"increíble" sorprendida "en él, no tuvo ningún efecto"

_No sé como lo hiciste, o eras muy fuerte como para caer en mi magia o simplemente no me veías como los demás me veían, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, eso me hizo pensar que definitivamente eras diferente a los demás, eres más de lo soñado_

"definitivamente no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad"

"¿Qué dices?..." no pudo decir más nada porque Elina había puesto uno de sus dedos en su frente

"parálisis" Matt cae dormido sin poder moverse "no puedo creer lo que hice"

Flash back interrumpido

"Espera, ¿y qué me paso después?, ¿morí?"Dice Matt interrumpiendo la historia

*ríe* "no tontito, no moriste, solo te quedaste dormido, déjame terminar la historia"

"Está bien entonces"

Flash recuperado

_Entonces en donde iba…_

To be continued


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

_Rápidamente me apresure en tomarte y sacarte del barco mientras los demás dormían, pero aparecieron ciertas personas_

"princesa, ¿está bien?" al escuchar eso rápidamente deja caer a Matt

"la estuvimos buscando por todos lados, ¿estos humanos le han hecho algún daño?" decían dos sirenas en el mar

"no, no se preocupen" [llegan muy tarde] *molesta*

"uff, pensamos que habíamos llegado muy tarde"

[No, si lo hicieron] se dice a si misma

"venimos a llevarla a casa, venga con nosotras"

[Casualmente eso era una de las cosas que estaba evitando] "s-si, esperen un momento" [¿ahora qué hago?, si voy a casa mis padres no lo aceptaran por ser un humano] "oigan chicas, tengo que decirles algo"

Después de un rato

"¿qué?" ambas no lo podían creer

"¿este chicoo la salvo?"

"shh, cállense recuerden que los demás están durmiendo"

"ha si lo siento"

"pero princesa, usted no puede llevarlo a casa, recuerde que usted ya está comprometida, además será la próxima Diosa marina cuando tenga 16 años, este humano no será conveniente para usted"

"pero… el príncipe Cenla no es de mi tipo, es muy engreído"

"lo sabemos" *gota tipo anime*

"además… él es muy lindo… por favor tienen que ayudarme"

"aunque nos pida eso no podemos, nosotras estamos bajo las ordenes de su padre"

"por favor" *ojitos de perro*

*suspira* "está bien… pero si nos metemos en problemas no la podremos defender"

"gracias"

Flash back interrumpido

"¿estás segura de que eso paso?, siempre he sido un pirata, pero no recuerdo haber pasado por eso"

"aún no entiendo porque no puedes recordarlo… pero recortando las cosas, prácticamente te obligue a venir a mi mundo escondido de mis padres"

Flash back recuperado

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡Matt!"

"Elina, ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"es mi mundo"

"¿he?"

"bueno, veras, yo no soy una humana exactamente, soy una sirena"

"¿sirena?, ¿te refieres a esas criaturas míticas que solo aparecen en los cuentos y nadie había podido ver en realidad?"

"exacto"

"¿estás jugando conmigo? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"lo siento" *llora*

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"porque te he obligado a venir sin que tu quisieras… lo lamento"

"Elina" se preocupa y se siente mal "bien, estaré un momento más…" eso hace alegrar a Elina "y ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"

"estamos bajo el mar" *sonríe* de repente se escucha un silencio

"¡increíble!, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible que respire bajo el mar?" parece estar contento

"a bueno, sobre eso…"

"no puedo creer lo que tuve que hacer" dice la peli-azul detrás de ellos

"¿Quién es?"

"ella es tetsumi"

"estúpido humano, tienes suerte de que ella te defienda porque si no…"

"mucho gusto, soy Matt" *sonríe*

Tetsumi se ruboriza y se voltea de rabia

"ella, bueno… los humanos para poder respirar bajo el agua necesitan comer unas algas especiales que solo aparecen una vez cada 5 años en las profundidades del mar, pero como estabas dormido ella ha tenido que…"

"creo que no sería necesario contárselo princesa" dice ruborizada

"pero en verdad quiero saber" molesto

"bueno… ella molió las algas y utilizo el conocido RCP para los humanos contigo"

"¿RCP? ¿Qué es eso?"

"respiración boca a boca"

"¿Qué?" se ruboriza "entonces, ese fue mi primer beso y ni siquiera estaba consiente… espera, no vale si es eso ¿verdad?"

"pues, ¡c-claro que no, porque tu primer beso será robado por mí!"

"¿Qué?" se asusta

"que mono te ves ruborizado"

Flash back interrumpido

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

"no te preocupes, no te he hecho nada malo… aún"

"¿Cómo que aún?"

"estoy jugando contigo, eso último nunca pasó" *ríe*

*suspira* "no me asustes de esa manera"

[Ya veo que le molesto, que lindo, pero tendré que recortar la historia o se cansara]

"recortaré la historia, después de paralizarte no supe que hacer, solo te deje y me fui, sabía que no serías feliz así que decidí irme, pero al regresar me sentía sola, trate de que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de nada pero aún así ellos lo supieron todo y mandaron a matarte, por suerte pude detenerlos antes de que eso sucediera, por desgracia tu barco fue destruido lo que causo que todos se hundieran, solo pude salvarte a ti, allí fue cuando tuve que decidir dejarte ir, o sino mis padres te harían daño, pero estaba muy lejos de tierra firme y no tuve más opción que llevarte al castillo escondido"


End file.
